Silver Fox of the Legion
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: The Fatal Five released the Jubi but what's this it doesn't care about world domination, but it does like a different kind of Domination...Naruto takes on the the futuristic world of the 31st century, Can they handle him?. NarutoxSupergirlxlarge harem.
1. Far From Home Part I

**Silver Fox of the Legion**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto, and of DC Animated (Mostly Legion of the 31st century & Justice League Unlimited).

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: Far From Home (Part I)**

* * *

><p>Sometime in the 31st century, on planet Earth, two teens walked down a hallway with large statues on either side,<p>

"This stinks brainy, I hate running from a fight." Spoke a slightly rotund teen in a black and blue jumpsuit, orange goggles, brown eyes and spiky black hair. He was the older of the two at 16 years old.

"They'll never think to look for us here. That gives us a chance to mount a counterattack." Spoke the goggled teen's companion; he possessed green skin, purple-green eyes and blond hair, he was dressed in a purple jumpsuit. He was clearly the younger of the two at 14 years old and his most unusual feature was the three electrodes on his forehead.

"Attack how? There's only the two of us left!"

"Yes I'm been giving that problem some thought." The one named 'Brainy' answered his comrade as they both walked into the old archive room and he pulled off the sheets covering a large bubble shaped machine.

The goggled teen stared in shock "Oh no…I know you're a level 12 mega genius, but you are seriously out of your mind!"

Undeterred 'Brainy' stood before a console and began punching some coordinates and powering the machine, "There's no other option! All of our teammates have been captured. To save them we'll have to break the laws of time and recruit heroes from the past."

"But messing with history…that's risky even for us." stated the goggled teen.

"Incomplete records from the 21st century show that three members of the legendary Justice League once came to the future. My research indicates now is that time…"

The goggled teen replied strongly "I did my homework too, Brainy. History says three heroes came to the future…"

'Brainy' finished the sentence in a solemn tone "But only two of them ever made it home."

.

In the 21st century, Justice League HQ Watchtower, Hologram Chamber,

Fight Program,

Screams and shouts of fleeing civilians echoed in the street of Metropolis just before the Daily Bugle building, Supergirl or Kara In-Ze floated beside her combat instructor Green Lantern John Stewart.

'_Damn the Holograms seem more and more realistic every time, though it's still got nothing on the vid-sim games of Argo.'_

"You ready Supergirl." John Stewart asked to which Supergirl gave him a cocky smile and replied "Dude I was born ready."

She flew towards the two villains she was facing in this match Queen Bee and Dr Cyber. Not really much in their arsenal to take on someone whose powers are equivalent to Superman, needless to say she dispatched the two training drones.

"So Queen Bee and Dr Cyber…? Not much of a workout." she stated confidently to her instructor, John smiled and spoke to his colleague at the Hologram Chamber's controls "Hear that Ollie, Kara thinks it's too easy."

"Well we wouldn't want her to get bored." Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow quipped as he punched in some new fighters for Supergirl. Superman stood behind him and watched his Kid cousin's fight against the drones Blockbuster and Atomic Skull.

And doing exceptionally well, Green Arrow turned to Superman "Some kid huh, today's her twenty first birthday but she'd rather be here practicing than go out on the town with me and Dinah."

"Good for her." Superman answered with a smile, Green Arrow continued "Hey at least we wanted to spend some time with her. Ever think how she must feel, she's always an outsider."

"I know a little bit about that myself Ollie…"

"Just a little…you came here as a baby, grew up here. Kara spent most of her life on a planet on a planet with technology hundreds of years ahead of ours, she's gotta feel like she's trapped in the Stone Age."

"I've tried to make her feel at home…"

"How… seems to me you treat her just like another cape."

"I was never happy about Kara going into the family business, but now that she's decided it's what she wants to do. I've tried to step back and let her develop into her own person. I didn't want her living in the shadow of being Superman's cousin."

Green Arrow shook his head "This may shock you but she's proud to be your cousin. She even changed her costume to look more like yours."

Superman nodded as he saw Kara' new Red and Blue uniform, a change from her old White and Blue uniform, "Yes…and I'm very proud, but don't tell her."

"No that's a job for Superman." Green Arrow said annoyed by Superman and walked into the Hologram chamber as Kara defeated the drones.

Supergirl stood anxiously before Green Lantern "Well?"

"Well what." He replied back, Supergirl looked surprised "Aren't you gonna give me notes on all the stuff I screwed up."

John Stewart smiled and patted her shoulder "No notes Kara, I've got nothing left to teach you."

A doorway opened revealing Green Arrow walking in "Not bad Kiddo, you set a new record for the simulation…" he stopped as a translucent sphere of energy engulfed all three of the heroes.

Superman startled jumped into action immediately flying through the wall and to his friends and cousin but stopped as he was too late. The sphere vanished along with its occupants leaving Superman standing there whispering only one word "Kara…"

.

Back in the 31st century with the two teens a sphere of energy crackled before them with three figures inside Supergirl, Green Lantern and Green Arrow.

"I'm certain that this must be disorienting for you. My name is…" The Green Skinned Teen with the Compu-Sigil on the forehead, 'Brainy' was cut off by Supergirl.

"Brainiac…!"

"Yes, how did you…uh oh." Brainiac started as he saw Supergirl fly towards him fist cocked back.

She struck but instead of hitting him she struck a force field that nullified her attack, her fists smacking into the force field caused a gonging sound to resonate. Brainiac tried to reason with her "Please calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

But she kept pounding away, deaf to his words. She was stopped by Green Arrow who held onto her wrist "Whoa sparky! Let's hear what he has to say."

"Thank you, and yes I am a Brainiac but I'm not just machine I'm also organic. The universe conquering Brainiac you knew is my distant ancestor; over time he learned how to pass his code down biologically. I am Brainiac 5, think of me as the black sheep of my family dedicated to doing good to make up for my ancestor's legacy of evil." Brainiac spoke still apprehensive of their reactions, future or not the Justice League especially Superman was known for their battles with Brainiac 1.

Green Lantern spoke in a sarcastic tone "And you demonstrated that by kidnapping us."

Brainiac's companion spoke "We never would've done it if the situation weren't so dire."

Green Arrow asked the question his own friends began to wonder "Where are we anyway?"

"Approximately 1000 years into your future, in what you'd call the 31st century." Brainiac 5 answered drawing Green Lantern's disapproval "Time Travel, swell."

Though John Stewart's disapproving attitude didn't seem to faze Brainiac's companion "It's a real thrill to meet you sir, you're the famous John Stewart father of…"

"You wanna shut up before you create a Time Paradox." Green Lantern snapped at the teen and rightly so, there's no telling what this knowledge may do.

"Sorry, Chuck Taine Code name: Bouncing Boy." Both Green Lantern and he shook hands, while Supergirl asked the second most important question, "Why did you bring us here?"

Brainiac obliged them by going to the console and activating a screen showing the visitors a variety of Teen Superheroes, "We're part of a group called the Legion of Superheroes."

Chuck added "A galaxy spanning force not unlike your Justice League."

Brainiac then pressed a few buttons and changed the screen to show 5 beings "A team of criminals called the Fatal Five attacked our new Head quarters captured all our Teammates."

Chuck added in "They must have something big planned to risk taking on the Legion. But we can't figure what it is."

"We needed help so we sent the Time Bubble to bring back some of Earth's greatest heroes." Brainiac spoke answering the unasked question of how they got there. Supergirl questioned "But why us?"

"It was random we'd have taken anyone." Brainiac shared a glance with Chuck as he answered. Green Lantern spoke up "Ok so how can we help?"

"Whoa time out" Kara pulled Green Lantern and Green Arrow to the side and whispered "Just because he's a cute kid, does not mean we should trust a Brainiac."

"I'm not getting a bad vibe off the kid." Green Arrow stated, Green Lantern added "And apparently neither are you, cute huh?"

Meanwhile Brainiac and Bouncing Boy had a little meeting of their own, Chuck spoke "The date we pulled her from is exactly when Supergirl vanished from the historical records. Brainy she's going to die we have to tell her."

"No… telling her could change history, keep quite Chuck. That's an order."

"Y'know, Brainiac being organic and having a heart not the same thing." Before Brainiac could retort to Chuck's statement, Green Lantern spoke "We're in. What's next?"

Brainiac and Bouncing Boy led them through a hall, "The Lab's this way. The Tech's out of date but we should find enough…"

Brainiac 5 was cut off by a green light that emanated before them, seeing it's source to be an actual floating eye, an approximately 2' diameter sphere. A ray of green energy fired from its pupil; it would've caught them by surprise if not for Green Lantern John Stewart's training kicking in as he quickly erected a shield around them.

A woman walked past the eye, a figure that yelled beauty but a black widow type, dressed in green clothing. Green eyes, light green hair and a replica of the floating eye which she used as a pendant on her forehead. "A Green Lantern…? That's a rare sight in this galaxy these days."

"Take a good look, he won't be here long." The owner of the voice stepped forward, a skull shaped mask covering his face, black pants and shoulder guards adorned him. He was an imposing figure, 7' tall muscle bound, his bare chest showing his numerous scars. He walked forward his gait menacing as he hefted an axe just as tall as him.

Green Arrow worked fast and shot two of his explosive arrows to stun the being, but was surprised to find him unaffected as he ran out the smoke and counter him before he could fire another arrow. Green Arrow was thrown away only to be caught by Emerald Empress who placed a mind controlling disk on his forehead…

.

Brainiac 5, Green Arrow and Supergirl rested after the confrontation in the hall, they had lost Bouncing Boy and Green Lantern to the Fatal Five who Brainiac theorized had more than enough power to take on the 'United Planets'. Green Lantern tried to fight against Emerald Empress's Eye of Ekron but it was more than a match for his ring, Chuck was captured trying to help and even Supergirl was along with Green Arrow but because Brainiac 5 was immune to the tech in those disks he was able to save them both.

Brainiac 5 worked on the console as he tried to track the Fatal Five through the disk he pilfered, but alas he came up short, "Tharok was very careful on this one, he didn't leave any chance to trace it."

"Can you still try tracking them with those things?" Green Arrow asked hopeful that there might be a chance, but Brainiac shook his head "Not yet but I've identified the technology their 'Psion Receptors'."

Kara walked in with three cans of Soda, handing one each to Green Arrow and Brainiac 5 "Hey the Soda machine in the Lobby still works."

"Oh, thanks."

"Back on Argo we used Psionic technology in our Remote Controls when we lost on we just had to think at it and it'd beep. Don't know why we bothered they were always in the couch cushions." Kara spoke in an attempt to lighten the situation and maybe give an idea at the same time, Brainiac 5 looked thoughtful "Good Idea, but it won't work the Fatal Five are masking the carrier wave somehow."

"So have to know, why'd you save me first?" Brainiac 5 faltered slightly not expecting this question but covered his expression by covering his eyes under his Super Microscope Visor, "My decision was based on pure logic."

"Really…? Cause Green Lantern's the most powerful." Green Arrow fired back at the organic-cybernetic teen, Brainiac 5 without missing a beat answered "No offense but I really don't think you could follow the reasoning behind a 12th level intellect such as my own." For all his words and warnings to Chuck, Brainiac 5 really didn't want Supergirl to die as well, one of the many reasons he cut himself off from the Hive mind of his home world was because he cared, because he was unique and the collective wished to encourage his uniqueness thus allowing him his leave.

"Guess not." Green Arrow said sipping on his Soda, silence reigned as they sat there, and Brainiac then thought it may be prudent to inform his allies on a certain piece of information.

"The Fatal Five are not the only reason why I decided to enlist the aid of earth' past heroes." Seeing their surprised looks Brainiac 5 elaborated, "After our encounter with Persuader and Emerald Empress, Something I saw on Emerald Empress, something I had discounted as a mere story now leads me to believe that she has a far more sinister plot in mind."

"What exactly?" asked Green Arrow.

"A light green gem, an unknown crystal structure…Her collecting of green colored jewels and gems is not unheard of but she went through quite a bit of trouble to get this." Brainiac 5 pressed some buttons pulling up some videos, what looked like surveillance videos of Empress entering what looked like a Japanese Shrine, "By trouble I meant she did this on her own, she doesn't do anything without her teammates, plus I personally visited the Shrine, the old man caring for the place did not deny anything but showed no fear of the Empress or the Fatal Five and told me he was not robbed he gave the Empress the gem because she actually paid an exorbitant amount for it. The Emerald Empress doesn't pay for anything."

"And..?" Supergirl added.

"The old man showed me a tablet…" Brainiac pulled up a scan of the tablet, "It's messy and many parts are hardly legible but it reads, 'The Ten-tails, the _Jūbi_…demon of untold power…untold destruction…untold malice was defeated once by the Ri…Se…. Upon…Jinchūriki … was resurrected once again by a mad man during the 4th Shi… war. Defeated once more by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Last of his lines…sealed it within…a great tree…' The old man told me that the 'Divine Tree' of the shrine was indeed that very tree and I agree with him, while I couldn't find any such being underneath the tree I could verify that the tree was old, it's origin well beyond even the 21th century. Which I must say utterly baffles me for its not possible for any plant to live that long and the fact that no one even knew about it."

"I believe the Emerald Empress may have found a way to release this being." Green Arrow spoke stoking his beard, Brainiac looked skeptical "I find it highly illogical to believe in demons…"

"Well you better believe cause they all exist, ghosts, demons, angels, gods, magic…it all exists. If this is as old as you say it is then there's a good chance it's true, trust me." Supergirl assured him, "What of this old man?"

"I dug deeper and found that anonymous donations were made for the upkeep of the Shrine, I found a connection from several separate accounts that it was Emerald Empress but not enough proof for me to implicate the man, he most definitely is an innocent. So I didn't bother informing the authorities otherwise they would've torn down the place for evidence and lock him up for practically nothing, plus I didn't want the Science Division to catch wind about the tree, they'd surely chop it up for research." Brainiac 5 waited to be reprimanded by both Supergirl and Green Arrow but was surprised by the smiles the both gave him.

"Criminals are people too; the old man must have helped the Empress a long time ago that's why she cares. While it may not be right by the law for hiding this information from the authorities but it is morally right to protect an innocent old man who has done no wrong and if the authorities haven't changed at all then they would've given the old man all kinds of trouble just for a so called connection." Green Arrow nodded approvingly.

"And I do know that Superman would've done the same." said Supergirl.

"I'm gonna raid this dump, see if I can't upgrade my arrows with some future tech. Kara you might be able to help Brainy over here, so keep trying to track them. Call me when you do." Green Arrow walked out of the room in the Armory.

.

**Unknown region in Space**

**Aboard a Cruiser**

.

"You had the superior weapons and the advantage of surprise. Explain to me how you failed to capture Brainiac 5!"

"Watch your tone, Half-a-man!" Emerald Empress warned Tharok once a small time thief, the left half of his body was atomized by a Science Police blaster during a raid causing it to be replaced by a makeshift robotic half making him more dangerous than ever being just as smart as Brainiac 5 and armed to the teeth.

"I'd hardly call capturing a Green Lantern a failure. He's more powerful than a dozen Brainiac's."

Tharok hardly looked convinced "Perhaps but that was never the plan!"

"You have to learn to improvise Tharok. We're better armed than ever to strike against the United Planets especially after the plan I proposed comes through the universe will be ours for the taking." Empress gave a smug smirk, "Not even the most powerful beings in the galaxy can take on this being and win and so long as I have this gem he will be under our control."

.

.

"What's that?" Supergirl asked as she and Brainiac sat racking their brains for a solution, Brainiac was fingering a yellow ring "Oh this, one of my inventions. A Legion Flight Ring every member's got one."

He handed her the ring, Supergirl smiled coyly "Cute but I don't think this would work out, you're too young for me. Your 14, I'm 21 this relationship would never work."

"Uh…" was the intelligent response of 12th level genius Brainiac 5, Supergirl laughed "Trust me a 1000 years ago this would've been hilarious."

"Right…" taking the ring back "I thought since I couldn't trace the control disk maybe I could trace the missing legionnaires rings but it was another dead end."

"It's a shame our Justice League Com-links don't work here we could track Green Lantern through his transponder." Supergirl' eyes widened in realization as did Brainiac 5's "Come to think of it, we still could if we had a Quantum Tunneling RF Transponder!"

"Hold that thought!" Brainiac tore open a nearby machine as he plugged in Supergirl' com-link, they smiled as it responded positively.

Supergirl went to a console "Ollie get up here we found GL."

.

"The signal's coming from this ship, headed straight for the capital of the United Planets…Earth not surprising, seeing as they've tried to destroy it before."

Green Arrow added "With the entire Legion, Green Lantern and a possible resurrected Demon they just might succeed."

"Good news is that my personal cruiser runs rings around their ship, we can still beat them there and hopefully stop the Empress from reviving the being." Brainiac 5 spoke hopefully, he had plenty of contingency plans but nothing for something like a destructive demon, Supergirl asked "Then what?"

Green Arrow his voice confident said "We Improvise."

.

.

They watched as the Legionnaires and Green Lantern flew straight into New Metropolis and the Fatal Five's ship hovered scaring off the authorities as it muscled in.

"You guys get aboard that mother-ship and shut down the control devices." Supergirl told both Green Arrow and Brainiac.

Green Arrow questioned "What are you gonna do?"

"Hold off John and the Legion until you snap them back to normal." Brainiac 5's eyes widened "You won't stand a chance against them!"

"Maybe but I'm the only one who does stand a chance of protecting the capital." Supergirl walked towards the Airlock, Brainiac extended his arm to hold her "You can't go because…because I lied to you! Kara I don't know you but I consider you my friend and I can't let my friend walk to their death. Not when you'd fight the Legion and Green Lantern John Stewart because there's a 20% chance you'd survive but because according to history you don't return from this battle."

"What…?"

"And you knew that all along." Brainiac could feel the scowl behind Green Arrow's words "I'm sorry, I'm a Coluan we're ruled by intellect not emotion and according to my intellect to protect the time stream I had to hide this knowledge but I hoped it wouldn't come to this, you're my friend and I wanted to spare you."

"At this point it doesn't matter, there's still a planet full of people down there who need our help. Do your job and I'm gonna do mine." Supergirl hugged the boy and walked into the Airlock.

All Brainiac and Green Arrow could do was watch her enter the atmosphere, Green Arrow sighed "Well genius, how about putting that big brain of yours to a work on a plan to get us aboard the mother-ship."

Brainiac frowned as he walked to the console and set the engines to full power, "I'll get us in."

Green Arrow righted himself as the ship gave massive jerk flying straight at the Fatal Five's giant cruiser at breakneck speeds, slipping through the ship's defenses. And headed straight into the ship's bridge section, crashing into it…

Green Arrow and Brainiac kicked open a door as they walked out, Green Arrow spoke "I Love the direct approach."

"The rest of the mission won't be so easy. Let's move." Brainiac said leading the way, Green Arrow close behind.

Brainiac stood before a console his fingers attaching themselves to the nodes, he stood there eyes glowing for 5 minutes. "The Fatal Five are this way."

Running through the ship till they reached a service door to the main deck which Green Arrow promptly introduced to his explosive arrow, soon they were face to face with the Fatal Five.

"Shoot."

"I know. I was hoping they'd be out looking for us." said Green Arrow.

"No, Shoot!" Brainiac 5 retorted which Green Arrow happily obliged

.

.

Somehow, Green Arrow and Brainiac have managed to stop the controller, but they must still deal with five-to-two odds. Green Arrow was pinned against a console by the butt of Persuader's Atomic Axe, "Just so you know the sharp parts on the other end, chief"

Persuader smirked evilly "Believe me that's coming."

A Psionic blast from Validus threw Brainiac back, whose own larger battle form was deactivated. Emerald Empress easily picked his slack body by the scruff of his collar and commanded Validus "Tear him to bits, slowly."

But before he could go through with the command a fist sent him flying, Empress was taken by surprise when Bouncing Boy careened into her and rebounded off her into Persuader and Tharok, stopping them dead in their tracks.

The freed Legion cheered their victory, Brainiac sighed in relief as a beat up Supergirl floated in the air before them, roughed up by the looks of it but very much alive. _'Maybe this small change isn't as bad as it might seem…'_

But he knew better and was proven right as Tharok slowly stood laughing, his tone more metallic than before "Fools, Everything you did went according to my plan, you're smart Brainiac 5 but you don't have enough experience on the field to outwit someone. You think and overcomplicate things boy, which is why I could predict your every move."

Tharok' skin began to peel off revealing it to be nothing but an android "Like my new invention, modeled after military sparring droids but you can say I've given them a considerable upgrade, their so good that even Empress's Eye couldn't find any differences till the appointed time for them to reveal themselves, you probably realized already where we are but it's already too late by the time you reach us the Fatal Five will have a new ally one that not even all the powers in the galaxy can take on."

The Legion looked on shocked that Tharok had outwitted them, the other downed Fatal Five's skin peeled off to reveal nothing but sheen of metal, the android laughed "And another thing this happens to be a recording and the ship's been rigged to blow which will activate right about now! I'll try and come back to scrape off whatever's left of you fools off the debris if there is any! Ha Hah Ha…"

The screens counted down from five, Supergirl shouted "GL!"

And in response Green Lantern created a orb of green energy encasing the Legion and his two companions as well and not a moment too soon as they were engulfed in the explosion of the ship.

Sweating from the exertion Green Lantern panted hard as he dropped the shield around them, Green Arrow supported him and spoke to Brainiac 5 "Tell your teammates what you told us and tell them to prepare for the fight of their lives."


	2. Far From Home Part II

**Silver Fox of the Legion**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto, and of DC Animated (Mostly Legion of the 31st century & Justice League Unlimited).

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Far From Home (Part II)**

* * *

><p>Tharok laughed cruelly as the sky glowed with light of their exploding ship, Mano grumbled "I still don't see why we had to destroy the ship, I kinda liked it."<p>

"Well too bad for you. That ship was old and rickety, did you see the amount of repairs it needed. I told you the first time I saw it that it was better off as a bomb but you wouldn't listen, I spent hours on that bucket trying to hold it together when I could've been slicing things apart." Persuader spoke not amused by Mano' complaints.

"What's new? You keep trying to slice everything it's a wonder you knew how to fix that thing in the first place."

"And you destroy with a touch; with or without your powers. Everything you messed with had to be completely replaced or scrapped. And I'm this close to letting you feel my axe."

Validus just sat near Emerald Empress quietly, who judging from her face was losing her temper, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

Wisely Tharok stopped his maniacal evil laugh midway as did Persuader and Mano their bickering, Empress did have quite a temper after all and the last time she got angry she nearly disintegrated them all. Empress glared "Mano I agree with Persuader the ship was beginning to get useless, the Science Police were beginning to keep up! Tharok said he had a better Battle Cruiser ready, one that will spin the heads of even the Legion. Tharok if you go into one of your evil scientist episodes again I will not hesitate to drown you. Lastly why can't you three be more like Validus and be quiet this is a very delicate process."

"Now, now Sarya it won't do good for you lose your temper like that? I'm entertaining this cause I too wish to see if the legends are true, and if you drown Tharok in the lake I'm afraid you might kill the Koi Fish, and I will not have that. Furthermore while here you young ones will behave, understood." said the old man in charge of the shrine, anger seeping into his tone in the end.

Sarya AKA Emerald Empress nodded which the other four mimicked, because this old man really was a bit scary and he meant something to Emerald Empress so her teammates would ignore whatever he said for her sake plus Validus liked the man.

"Good now I'm going inside for some tea so call me once you've revived the _Daiyōkai (Great Demon)._ I have many questions for him." He walked inside leaning on his staff a bit, he was at least 70 a grey beard adorned his face, purple eyes and spectacles and long silver hair; Dressed in the traditional robes of a monk.

"Yeah, Yeah old man…" Sarya spoke only to have a pebble strike her in the forehead, nursing the small bruise she turned to see the irate old man at the door "One yeah is enough young lady, how do you propose to find a good husband if you don't have proper etiquette. By Kami, the more advancement there is the more decadent the world seems…"

Sarya could still hear the old man grumbling behind the door, she turned to the tree the gem floating before. She would've commented but Tharok beat her to it "He just doesn't care about who we are or what we do, treats us like normal people. Crazy old man…"

He was promptly struck in the forehead with a pebble, the old man's voice was heard as Tharok got back up "I hear everything, brat."

"It's physically impossible for a person his age to throw at that speed and strength." Tharok said suddenly calculating odds.

Mano tried some rude hand gestures and given the same treatment, "I see everything too, Fishbowl brat!"

Persuader chuckled "That is one scary old man." He turned to Sarya "I like him; he doesn't treat us like criminals or monsters."

"No just impudent, ill mannered brats!" Tharok jumped as they heard the old man's voice again "By the gods! How is he doing that? It has to some sort of surveillance, Nanites maybe…" Tharok began scanning the surrounding areas in frenzy.

"Let's just get on with it before the Legion decide to show up." Emerald Empress floated in the air using the Eye of Ekron she focused a blast of energy through the gem into the tree, the fluorescent green energy seemed to make the tree more alive and soon the energy seemed to flow even faster to the tips of the leaves before it stopped abruptly and in one beam of energy it flowed into the ground and into the sky.

The pillar of energy faded away.

.

.

The Legionnaires flew towards their destination at top speed, Brainiac tried to convince Supergirl to stay back and get her injuries looked at but she wouldn't listen. Any thoughts of forcing her to stay away vanished as soon as they witnessed a pillar of energy shoot into the sky.

Many of the Legionnaires still couldn't believe it a demon, a very powerful demon was about to be released by the Fatal Five. They reached the region, an agricultural area one of the few in the world, the shrine itself nestled in the mountains base right beside a large lake. They landed behind the Five but couldn't move as the earth beneath began to shake and watched in awe as a large orb of light tore out of the ground and grew forming the shape of canine animal, towering above them.

Green Lantern just stared at the thing "Big."

"Very, now I think I can say that I'm part of you guys fighting giant monsters and etc." Green Arrow said notching one of trick arrows; Supergirl just stared at it, a giant Silver Fox with Blonde highlights around the eyes, ear tips, mouth and tips of its ten tails, three distinct whiskers on either side of its face. As she stared into the Foxes azure blue slit pupil eyes _'Why does it seem so sad…?'_

It stared down at the Five and spoke **"Mortals are you the ones who released me? And what year is it?"**

Empress spoke intimidated by the beings sheer size, "It's the 31st century, 31XX; we released you so that you could aid us in defeating the Legion."

She said pointing behind her at the Legionnaires; who grew tense as the demon nodded his head, **"If I must, I really need to feed. It's been a long time since I've had anything to eat, so if you point me to the nearest city…"**

Green Lantern blasted him with a beam of green energy, but the demon looked bored and annoyed, **"Green Lantern… attacking me is gonna cost you. Fool!"**

A tail smashed atop him, he used a shield to stop the strike but he couldn't foresee the amount force it generated or how fast it stuck, everyone watching would have sworn that they've seen only one strike but to Green Lantern it was painstakingly clear, it wasn't 1 strike but a 100. John fell to his knees fatigued and shocked at the speed of something that large, after that attack he didn't even have the strength to breathe let alone fight.

Green Arrow immediately fired his arrows at the Fox's face, which the fox blocked with his tail, **"Y'know I could kill all of you right now, so start fighting seriously cause that level of attack doesn't even mess up my fur."**

Colossal Boy enlarged himself to a 100 ft tall but the fox was larger, so when he attempted to strike the fox countered by batting away his fist and creating a ball of swirling energy on its tail which he drove into Colossal Boy's chest sending him spiraling away, crashing in the distance he laid in a giant crater unconscious but very much alive.

The Fox laughed and floated in the air **"How about I even the odds, fighting something so large you might as well be ants isn't too fair."**

An orb of energy surrounded the demon pulsing and shining with power, energy bolts were rampantly thrown by it, it slowly shrunk till it was almost human sized, it sped downwards creating a crater as the being landed; his attire consisting of a full sleeved orange shirt with two bands each on both of his sleeves, blue pants, a kunai & shuriken holster strapped to his right leg, black sandals, a green flak jacket and a black forehead protector with a symbol that is oddly like a leaf etched on it. He wore a short-sleeved long red coat over his attire, decorated by black flames-like motifs on the edges, with kanji for Shinobi written on the back, and closed on the front by a thin blue rope. A Katana and a Wakizashi strapped to his side and a mirror like bracelet on his wrist.

Supergirl and the others were shocked by his appearance he seemed 20 years old, lightly tan skin, 6'2" tall, lean but quite muscular, spiky shoulder length Blonde hair with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face, Blue eyes with slits for pupils and 3 whisker like markings on each cheek, he had blonde colored fox like ears atop his head and a fox like blonde tail with silver highlights at the tips.

'_Whoa, he's seriously cute. If only he wasn't going to destroy the world.'_ Supergirl shook off the thought and nodded to Brainiac and others and was about to charge but stopped when the demon held his palm forward, and in one swift movement unsheathed both his blades and stuck them in the ground, "You fight unarmed, I fight unarmed."

Blok and Supergirl flew forward, the demon raised an eyebrow at the ragtag figure of Supergirl and the hulking statuesque figure of Blok who flew upwards and Supergirl flew forward fist cocked back, of course he caught her fist and even blocked Blok's attack from above though doing so caused a crater around his feet, "Nice try, let me teach you how it's done. Shinobi Tactics lesson 1: Taijutsu."

"_Konoha Gōriki Senpū [Severe Leaf Hurricane]_" he struck out with a spinning back kick which smashed Blok right into some boulders and Supergirl into a tree, she pushed herself up "Ow, Felt like I got hit by a train."

Shadow Lass, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl and Wildfire struck from three different directions. But the demon just stood there calmly, he formed two hand signs "Shinobi Tactics lesson 2: Genjutsu."

"_Magen __• __Narakumi Jutsu [Demonic Illusion __• Hell Viewing Technique__]_" Simply sidestepping them, the four flew past him unconscious. He turned to Lightning Lad who blasted bolts of furious electricity in his anger, dodging left and right he forced the fox to jump back to the lake. But surprisingly instead of splashing into the water he stood atop it, again forming hand signs "Shinobi Tactics lesson 3: Ninjutsu."

"_Suiton __• __Suiryūdan Jutsu [Water Style __• Water Dragon Bullet Technique__]_" The water around him shaped into the form of a giant powerful dragon which stuck the many of the Legionnaires including Green Arrow and Brainiac 5 knocking them around. Only Supergirl remained somewhat conscious from that attack flew right at him, he dodged her wild right hook and moved to punch her but stopped an inch from her face, "You're injured."

"What you got sympathy for me or are you playing around with your prey." He rolled his eyes at her remark "Shinobi Tactic lesson 4: Fūinjutsu."

Kara felt marks spread across her body like tattoos, she couldn't move but she felt them, "Yes they're healing your injuries, you were a fool to continue fighting in your condition."

Her surprised eyes met his calm eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

He sighed heavily "Do you need a reason to help someone."

The Fatal Five stood behind him staring in awe he looked so young but he walked, talked and fought with gait of a veteran warrior. He took everything the legion had and tore them up without breaking a sweat, "Don't look so surprised the only reason I won so quickly was because they didn't fully understand gap between our skill levels and didn't know anything about my powers coupled with the fact that it took them by surprise, helped decide this skirmish in my favor. Now what do you want."

"As per the agreement end the legion's existence and we'll help you in gaining your own vengeance." Tharok spoke giddy at the thought of examining this being, said being shook his head "Remember you said defeat not kill, so that's done and I have no reason to listen to anything you say…but I'll hear out your proposition."

"Okay…we'll help you search for the descendants of this Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and you can take your pound of flesh from them for your imprisonment."

He walked to his swords sheathing them, he spoke raising fingers for his points "Hmm, I'll give you a few reasons why I refuse, first – It's been a few thousand years so going after a descendant who wouldn't even know why I'm after him is ridiculous, second – he doesn't have any descendant to speak of, third – he's very much alive and every breathe I take is my vengeance against him, and fourth - I'm him…" In a swift movement he turned around and generated a burst of crackling yellow energy in his palm and uses that energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle. The triangle then generated solidified energy in the shape of triangles from the three points of the inverted triangle.

"_Bakudō #30 __• __Shitotsu Sansen [Way of Binding #30 __• __Beak-Piercing Triple Beam]"_ it fired the three triangles straight at Mano pinning him against a wall, slamming his body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle effectively immobilizing him.

Persuader charged forward, his axe in mid swing aiming to split him in two but Naruto pointed his index finger at him generating a spark of yellow energy. "_Bakudō #61 __• __Rikujōkōrō [Way of Binding #61 __• __Six-Rods Prison of Light]__"_

That energy summoned six thin, wide beams of light that slammed into a Persuader's midsection, holding him in place. Persuader found that he was unable to move any part of his body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.

Naruto then pointed at Tharok who was ready to fire a blaster from his arm, "_Hadō #4 __• __Byakurai [Way of Destruction #4 __• __White Lightning]_"

A concentrated lightning bolt struck Tharok sending him reeling back; before he fell unconscious he commanded "Validus crush him!"

Naruto dodged a fist of the creature known as Validus, "I pity you and what you are, _Bakudō #99 __• __Kin [Way of Binding #99 __• __Restrict]." _Black fabric appeared around Validus tying his arms togetherthen wrapping around his entire torso, and continues to pin him with the fabric stacked to the ground in an 'X' shape with Iron shafts.

Validus struggles vainly for even his immense strength couldn't tear through the bindings, Naruto appeared before the Empress who was unable to move the entire time her eyes wide in fear for what he might do; he held out his hand "I believe you have something of mine."

Bewildered by his statement, expecting an attack instead but knew what he spoke of almost immediately and she hesitantly gave him the gem; which he wore around his neck, "Thank you, you may leave along with your friends. I have no interest in capturing any of you." He cupped her chin, "But if you're feeling lonely then seek me out."

Shocked that any male could have the courage to say something like that to her, Naruto jumped back to avoid a strike from an old man's staff "Seducing my granddaughter is a big no, no. Demon brat…!"

"Who are you old man? Your voice is somewhat familiar and I sensed a shitload of chakra in that strike…"

The old man smiled "You seriously can't recognize me kid. Well can't really blame you, it's been like nearly 5000 years or so since you've seen or fought someone with Chakra. Here's a hint, I killed your friend's sensei."

Kara just stared as did most of the people conscious, including the Fatal Five, as Naruto released a blast of energy that nearly suffocated them all but seemingly calmed down asking "Who are you?"

"Maybe a stronger hint will help…" the old man unfurled a scroll, bit his thumb smearing the blood on a seal and in a one movement grabbed a pole weapon and swung it at Naruto who impassively stood taking the blow…or so everyone thought as a resounding clang of metal of metal was heard, "_Ninpo • Hari Jizō [Ninja Art • Needle Jizō]"_

Naruto's blonde hair grew rapidly, encasing and hardening around him creating a protective shell of needle like hair. Naruto turned to observe the weapon that the old man attempted to strike him with, a tri-bladed Scythe, he growled out a name "Hidan."

"Bingo, nice to see you again brat." Naruto scoffed "Can't say I share the sentiment, _Ninpo __•__ Ranjishigami Jutsu [Ninja Art __• __Wild Lion's Mane Technique]_."

His hair grew more flowing over the Scythe and twisting over the arms and torso of Hidan crushing it, instead of a shower of blood and gore everyone were surprised to see a log in his place be torn to shreds, Naruto turned to the side his hair returning to normal, "Here to take revenge for your boss, or are you here to finish what he started…"

"Yare, Yare it's neither brat. He was never my boss and I have no interest in taking over the world like he tried to or even try to avenge him, but I hear he's stuck in hell thanks to you." Hidan sealed his weapon away and grabbed his back "Ah, my aching back, sorry for not playing any longer but it's time for my afternoon prayers and as I recall you're hungry, there's a pretty large city just a short while from here, go and eat to your heart's content. Do visit we have much to talk about."

Naruto just stared at Hidan comically but shrugged "Fine."

And just like that he disappeared, not a trace of him anywhere except for the slightly scorched ground where he stood.

.

.

Supergirl and the now somewhat recovered Legion, Green Arrow and Green Lantern were treated to screams of the citizens of the city; they flew in to save them from being devoured by the blonde haired demon only to freeze as they close in…

A large crowd of people were gathered around the blonde and they saw the chef scream in frustration as the blonde finished whatever they dished out.

Supergirl gave a sigh of relief as she witnessed this, _'I really didn't want to fight him.'_

Green Arrow questioned a nearby bystander "What's going on?"

"The Blonde guy didn't have any cash on him so he challenged the restaurant to a eating competition, that he'd eat the set amount they place and he goes free without paying…which he did with that bowl, wow! I've never even seen a Bismollian eat that much, bravo, bravo!" the teen cheered.

The team of superheroes pushed past the crowd and stood before the Blonde, Brainiac asked "What're you doing."

"I thought that much was obvious, eating." He stopped for a second and stared at them, "You thought when I said I was a demon and hungry that meant that I craved for flesh of the living, didn't you?"

He took their silence as an answer "Figures, though I don't blame you for at one point in the past I might have been more inclined to agree. But nowadays only the lowest of demons possess a craving for human flesh and only Hell demons feel pleasure in feasting on it… But I digress, what d'you want?"

"To arrest you for assisting the Fatal Five escape…" Lightning Lad started but only to freeze mid sentence as Naruto stopped him with a sweltering glare.

"You can give it your best shot, but seeing how well you put up a fight against me back there." Naruto took a sip of his drink, before speaking "Not likely."

Lightning Lad had electricity arcing around his body "You attacked us…"

"Self-Defense… The Green Lamp over there attacked me first unprovoked at that. So unless I did some actual crime then you guys are out of luck, unless you mean to tell me that in this century Self-Defense has been outlawed." Naruto said with a smirk.

Green Lantern ordered "You're coming with us now!"

The Blonde's blue eyes glowed crimson in rage "You hold no authority over me mortal. The one who did died centuries ago…"

"Is it this Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Green Arrow interjected questioningly, Naruto sighed "No, that's my name. I will say this only once, I sealed myself up. No giant battle, no fight of good against evil, I just had my fill of the world. So I did the only thing I could, sleep."

He frowned at Green Arrow "And you Mr. Robin Hood have interrupted my demonic higher-than-thou speech which may have caused you all to do some soul searching…" Getting up from his table just as the chef admitted defeat, he continued nonchalantly "or scarred you for life, whichever came first."

He turned to the chef, "It take's even more courage to admit defeat than to continue on, not many realize that. I chose your small restaurant because you reminded me of an old man, a good man…" Naruto paused going through a memory, "Anyway give me a bill, and when I can I'll pay everything when it's possible with interest, this I swear to you. On one condition though…" Naruto saw the man's anxious look as he looked towards his daughters "Nothing like that, just keep a table reserved for me whenever I want. Deal…?"

The Chef took Naruto's extended hand shaking it excitedly but still doubtful "How do I know you'll pay?"

"You don't but I gave you my word and I take my word very seriously. I never break my promises, ever." He said walking away, waving over his shoulder as he did and walked right by the stunned Legionnaires and Trio from the past.

As they watched him walk away in the crowd, Supergirl walked in the same direction attempting to catch up. Brainiac extending his own arm held her shoulder "What're you doing?"

"I…don't know. But it just doesn't feel right to let him just…" Supergirl shook her head and floated in the air, rising above the crowd and easily spotting the blonde head; she turned to Green Lantern "Don't worry about me GL."

With that she flew away leaving the group to get their wounds checked up.

.

"Hey wait!"

"Listen, if it's an apology you're looking for then forget it, you attacked me. If you're here to apologize on behalf of your group then don't worry your pretty head about it, you were certainly not the first to attack me and you most certainly won't be the last." Naruto spoke as he crossed the road briskly with practiced ease.

Supergirl blushed slightly at the pretty comment; she asked a question "Does this person have a name."

Naruto stopped mid-step turning around and gave her an inquisitive look, Supergirl continued "This person who had authority over you, when you said that it sounded as though you cared deeply for him."

"Her, She was Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. My godmother and only blood relative…" Naruto spoke his voice filled with nostalgia "One hell of a woman, the most feared and revered Kunoichi in the Elemental Nations, one punch could level a mountain and that very hand could heal the gravest of wounds."

"She sounds amazing." Kara saw him smile brightly at that comment "Fifth Fire Shadow? Hidden Leaf Village…?"

"You wouldn't know; there were no records besides that tablet and tree in the shrine that survived from my era. Let's just say Japan as you now call it was much bigger and everything was a lot more different." Naruto spoke sadly, looking at the night sky "I miss her and everyone else so terribly."

"I know the feeling." "Naruto looked at her surprised and even more so of the expression she held, he knew it all too well for he held the same expression once after the loss of everyone he ever knew. "I'm Kara In-ze, Last survivor of Argo, adopted cousin of Kal-el AKA Superman."

They shook hands lightly; Naruto spoke "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Last Shinobi of Konohagakure, Heir of the Rikudō Sennin and the new Jūbi."

.

They had moved their conversation to the park and regaled stories of their adventures and pasts to each other quite avidly; Naruto laughed "Wow that was some interesting adventures."

"Not as interesting as yours, these jutsu sounds amazing and these Bloodlines sound like Meta-humans." Supergirl smiled sipping on a soda "You have any bloodlines."

"Yes."

"Well…" Supergirl curiously asked him to continue but Naruto wagged his index finger "Shinobi never reveals his full arsenal even to allies. An old rule that makes sure we have something that can always surprise our opponents."

"Right…so did you think about it?" Naruto hummed in response to Kara's question, "Then…"

"Not really interested in joining this legion." Naruto spoke nonchalantly but Kara was relentless "C'mon they could use someone with your experience, you could teach them. Plus you'd have a place to stay; you really don't want to be wandering around."

"Well you sure are concerned for me." Naruto winked at her causing her to look away trying to hide her blush, "Tell you what, one game of Rock, Paper and Scissors. I win I get to take something from you and you can't resist, you win I join the Legion as you ask. Deal…?"

She hesitantly nodded, putting out her hand same as Naruto they both moved their hands three times.

"…" Supergirl stared at her hand, she held rock but Naruto held paper. "So what do you want from me."

Naruto just held her cheek, "Don't worry."

And leaned in capturing her lips with his, Kara just stared wide-eyed in shock but soon lost herself in the feel of his lips against hers and soon found herself leaning into the kiss forcing her tongue into his mouth.

For a whole minute they stayed as such with Naruto pulling back in the end, "Wow! I half expected you to punch me to the ocean for that not instigate a French kiss. I like you even more now, too bad you got to go back to the past I might have enjoyed spending more time with you."

She blushed "You won…"

"I guess you could say we both won, I'll join the Legion." Naruto spoke with a wide smirk.

.

.

Two days later it was time for the Justice League members to return to their own time, Kara and her two companions stood before the Legion and Naruto who came there to bid farewell.

Phantom Girl spoke as Bouncing Boy handed the three, Legion issue Flight rings "We wanted to say thanks by making you honorary Legionnaires."

"It's very nice but I already have a ring." Green Lantern said gesturing to his own green ring.

Bouncing Boy piped "Don't worry about it GL, you can't keep it anyway. If you took it home the future tech could pollute the time stream." Taking the rings from both GL and GA, he held out his hand for Supergirl to hand over hers.

Supergirl just stared at the ring in her hand and then turned her gaze to Naruto who smiled slightly, and then she thought about the kiss they both shared and how it just felt so right it was then she made her decision.

Walking towards Naruto she entwined her arm in his, "I'm keeping mine. I'm not going back."

"Kara…" Green Lantern started but stopped seeing the happy look in Kara' eyes, he was no fool he saw how at ease Kara felt in this era, with this technology and he knew that she developed feelings for the blonde haired demon who more than proved that he was no sort of villain or beast as stories make him out to be.

Green Arrow was of the same mindset; Kara explained "History says Supergirl never returned from this mission because she decided to stay in the future."

"Are you sure about this, Kara" Naruto asked, she just nodded in response.

.

"Whatever abducted them didn't leave any traceable energy signature." Steel droned as he scanned the training room.

Superman used every vision power available to him but had the same results as Steel, "Maybe Dr. Fate or Zatanna will have better luck…"

Both were startled when an energy bubble appeared before them revealing Green Arrow and Green Lantern but no Supergirl.

"Where's Kara?" Superman questioned, Green Lantern handed Superman a Holo-cube "She asked us to give you this."

Sitting in the Founding Member's room Superman activated the cube Green Arrow, Green Lantern stood behind him and watched as a Hologram of Kara spoke.

"_Tell Ma and Pa I love them…and I love you too Clark. Don't take this the wrong way but I found a place where I could make a difference where I'm more than just Superman's kid cousin. I… I feel I belong here, also I met this boy…"_ the cube shut down after relaying her message, Superman just sighed and bowed his head dejectedly.

"You should have seen her, she was amazing." Spoke Green Arrow in an encouraging voice.

Green Lantern too attempted to cheer up Superman, "She's a grown woman now capable of choosing…"

Superman interjected "Kara's headstrong but she's always made good decisions, I trust her judgment. But you were right Ollie…I wish I had told her."

"It's Okay Clark she knows." said Green Arrow holding Superman's shoulder reassuringly.

Superman quickly recovered, facing both his colleagues with a smile "Now this boy Kara likes so much does he have a name."

Green Arrow and Green Lantern just exchanged a glance figuring that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Dudes it's my birthday, please Review!<p>

And go easy this from what i can see is the very first Naruto X Legion of Superheroes crossover, so yeah my name will go down in the Fanfiction History books for the first person to write it.

WooHoo! Let's get it started!


	3. Uzu

**Silver Fox of the Legion**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's Naruto, and of DC Animated (Mostly Legion of the 31st century & Justice League Unlimited).

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 3: Uzu**

* * *

><p>Brainiac was in awe, there was nothing he could say. It truly was astounding, "It's truly astounding."<p>

It was just a month since when Naruto and Supergirl joined the Legion, Brainiac and the rest of the legionnaires were shocked by Naruto's resourcefulness.

In just one month's time Naruto had published 20 books, in which 15 were part of the series Icha-Icha still ongoing. The series was an adult drama filled with the escapades of the main character, it was an instant hit, best-seller of the Times century list second only to his 5 White Wolf graphic novels which was based on the life of a cursed angelic warrior who falls for a vampire princess.

In a press meet he told that he planned to write a graphic novel based on the 'Four Riders of the Apocalypse' of the old Christian religion. It was this quick rise to fame that surprised the Legion, plus that the first week he joined the Legion he released some seal that held a large island, his clan's country according to him which was held in a sort of stasis outside of time, bringing with it ancient flora, fauna and an entire era of architecture but that wasn't what surprised Brainiac. It held two minerals which Brainiac said was highly valuable, one was called Vibranium, a rare grey metal that could sell for 1 billion credits per kilo and what Naruto calls the Gelel Stone when Brainiac examined it, he was surprised to find it filled with energy and that it grew like a plant sucking the geothermal energy of the earth.

What was even more remarkable was the fact that this stone came into contact with the metal and in turn gave it the ability to grow as well making Naruto under law of Family Land Rights the sole owner of both elements, the Science Division were prepared to pay any amount Naruto named for just one piece of the Stone.

But because he held so much Land and the two elements he possessed, he decided to enter the United Planets Senate and quickly rose in even their ranks; he was a ruthless political opponent soon becoming someone to avoid for the other members.

At first Phantom Girl was angry thinking that he was gunning for her mother's chair but it was soon made clear that he became President Wazzo's shield and sword, but he was not afraid to speak his mind on certain facts and even forced them to take notice of even the smallest of details. Whether it was fear or charisma even the president couldn't say but even her opponents couldn't help but concede to him. Brainiac and Phantom Girl knew better since Supergirl informed them that Naruto had them dangling because he had blackmail on them.

Brainiac of course frowned at that but when informed of the circumstances he encouraged Naruto. Not to mention Phantom Girl developed something of a very strong infatuation with him when she was informed as well.

Naruto was quickly a celebrity due to the fact he looks and acts like he's 20 years old even though he's much older and is something of a voice of the youth on the Senate, fair and just. Not afraid to enforce what is truly right and stamp out corruption. He hit it off with R.J. Brande and was quickly seen as the second benefactor of the Legion.

He has been nicknamed as the 'entrepreneur prodigy' for his quick rise to fame, riches and power. Brainiac had a hard time wrapping his head around it, for a 12th level genius he found Naruto too unpredictable especially since he somehow found the time to do all this and still date Supergirl.

The Legionnaires landed safely in a small clearing on Uzu a little distance to Naruto's house, Lightning Lad spoke "Where is he? He said he'd meet us here."

Naruto just watched them hidden in his perch atop a tree, he didn't take much note them before having met only briefly this past month.

First was Garth Ranzz AKA Lightning Lad from the planet Winath. He is rather tall, with has medium length ginger hair and electric blue eyes. He has a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs across his right eye. When he charges up his store of electrical energy, the scar and his eye begins to grow. He acquired the scar during the Lightning Beast attack that first gave him his powers. On some planet called Korbal apparently. Naruto could almost immediately tell he was brash and hot-headed with a somewhat competitive attitude, he's always seen in his black and yellow uniform and is also the Legion's Field Leader and despite his hothead nature he has a good head on his shoulders. His powers are mostly focused on Electrokinesis.

Imra Ardeen AKA Saturn Girl from Titan the largest moon of planet Saturn. Naruto was surprised that the moons of distant planets have been colonized. She was close to Lightning Lad's height, just as both were of the same age 17. Long blonde hair, pink eyes and a one piece suit of pink and white coloring with a Saturn logo on the chest. Due to her power she is the most empathic and understanding of the Legion. She behaves as the voice of reason for almost all situations, she seems to understand the actions and motives that people take, and can often get people to talk about things and feelings that they normally wouldn't open up about to a stranger. It was clear that she was more than just a pretty face on the legion. Her powers are focused on the mind mainly Telepathy and Telekinesis.

Rokk Krinn AKA Cosmic Boy from the planet Braal. 19 years old and Naruto could see the weight and responsibility of Leadership starting to bog down on him but he hid this well from his teammates, Him along with Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad founded the Legion. Black hair and eyes, he is well built and his face shows his serious-minded and dedicated expression, the silent leader type more or less. He is quick to come up with plans and issue orders, and seems naturally comfortable making the harder decisions that most people would refuse to make. He wore a black and purple bodysuit with four silver, metallic circles on it that represent his power which was Magnetic Manipulation.

Charles Taine AKA Bouncing Boy, Chuck is a hero from earth, his home in New Metropolis apparently. He received his powers when he accidentally drank a super plastic formula which he thought was soda pop…Naruto sweat dropped when he heard that and thought there were weirder ways of gaining power but Chuck seemed to have taken his mistake in stride and is an impressive member of the Legion also the comedian, Naruto instantly liked him. He is placed in charge of reviewing cadets for potential membership, Naruto made a mental note to help him with that. He has brown eyes, spiky black hair; short rotund dressed in a blue and black jumpsuit with orange goggles and is the best pilot the Legion has. His power in simple words is to change into a human Bouncing Ball.

Luornu Durgo AKA Triplicate Girl from the planet Cargg. 16 years old and packs quite a punch with her Tri-Jitsu a martial arts optimally for three synchronized bodies, Naruto thought she'd be easiest to help considering her powers match his Kage Bunshin just limited to three parts which can pass on memories and knowledge they obtained. This power is not limited to her alone as everyone on her planet possesses it due to the unique radiation of their three Suns. Brainy called it Bio-Fission. Her dress sense reflects the triple in her name, three colors white, purple and orange. Her three different bodies were themed on the colors white, orange, and purple in her eyes, hair and costume. Her merged form had mainly white hair, but also streaks of orange and purple and her merged form had purple eyes.

Tinya Wazzo AKA Phantom Girl from the planet Bgztl. Naruto recognized her as the daughter of the president Winema Wazzo, a good lady who was always worried about her. White costume with a long white cape to enhance the Phantom of her name, Long Black hair and grey eyes, 16 years old and as Naruto understood she joined the Legion to prove herself to her mother long ago but now she is an invaluable member of the team; being the daughter of the president gave her modest diplomatic skill. She needs to work on her physical skills and considering her ability Naruto just knew exactly how to strengthen it even if it meant emulating that bastard Tobi. Her ability is common on her home world but not as strong as her family possesses Intangibility and Phasing.

Querl Dox AKA Brainiac 5 from Planet Colu, 14 years old and his most unusual feature was the three electrodes on his forehead apart from that he has purple eyes, blonde hair and green skin. He wears a purple jumpsuit, he can alter his shape to create tools and weapons like of telescoping his limbs, a large combat mode and can create quantum force fields. Naruto described him with one word, curious. He was always curious of everything, the kid like to learn. Well if anything his greatest weapon was his 12th level intellect. Though he lacks experience, mainly socially and on the field against opponents of equal stature.

"I sense some hostility in you Sparky." Naruto spoke from his perch on a tree branch, "But you sure need to work on your skills if you couldn't even tell I was already here."

Saturn Girl stared in shock, "I mentally scanned the area, and I couldn't sense you at all."

"The same reason you couldn't invade my mind during our first encounter, a demon from birth automatically possesses rudimentary Psionic skills but mine are a little advanced. Word of caution Saturn Girl, next time don't try and invade someone's mind especially when you know he might be a thousand years old, it might turn out very badly." Naruto said sagely but saw her anxious look "Not that you can't hold your own it's just that with age it's the mind that strengthens and not only may that mind be too powerful but once you enter the mind the overload of memories and information will fry your mind."

He pointed at his house "Why don't we all relax inside as we talk."

Naruto walked up to the gate cutting his palm and smearing the blood across the grate, to their amazement the gate glowed and swung open, "Welcome to the Uzumaki Clan Home."

As Naruto and the Legion entered the large grounds, the Legion were immediately awed by the large palace like building, its architecture though ancient was refreshing from anything they've seen today. Its size surprised them, Naruto noticed their awed looks "The Uzumaki Clan was quite a big one, this happened to be the main branch families house."

"You could say that I'm royalty especially to my own clan." Naruto relished the awed and admiring looks; it was good to have friends. _'I had almost forgotten…'_

Brainiac then asked the question "How?"

"How what, Brainy"

"How did you do all this in a span of a month?"

Naruto just laughed lightly "I didn't mention any of my powers did I."

"How do I put it…well, let's just say there isn't just one of me…" Seeing the puzzled look on the green skinned Coluan, Naruto just formed a cross shaped hand seal and in a puff of smoke a copy of him stood beside him.

Brainiac immediately began analyzing "Intriguing, do you perhaps have some Carggite in you."

Naruto shook his head and turned to Triplicate Girl "No I'm not from Cargg or in any way related to one. This is a Forbidden Technique "_Kage Bunshin"_ or _"Shadow Clone"_."

"Forbidden?"

"Yes, due to its extreme energy cost and side effect, it was deemed a _Kinjutsu_ or Forbidden technique." Naruto stated in a scholarly manner, Brainiac nodded a data-pad in his hand as he wrote it down "May I inquire as to its side effect and what energy exactly."

"The side effect of the shadow clone is that whatever it learns in its lifetime, I learn and this includes exhaustion too and I don't know if I should say, information about this energy could be 'volatile' to a society that has forgotten all about it."

Lightning Lad scoffed "How great would this power be."

Naruto raised an eyebrow then smiled "How about I show you, follow me."

They followed him to a small training ground, Naruto pointed to a wooden dummy on far side of the ground, "Hit it sparky."

"Watch this!" Garth powered up and fired a bolt of lightning straight through the dummy obliterating it; Naruto clapped "Well done, now let me give it a shot."

Naruto pointed his hand towards another dummy and intoned "_Chidori Eisō (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)_"

Awed looks graced the Legionnaires present, Brainiac himself moved forward to attempt to touch the spear of lightning, "I wouldn't do that brainy, it has the power of a lightning bolt and I'm not so sure you'd like to be short-circuited." As Brainy withdrew his hand, Naruto dispersed the technique leaving a nice clean hole within the dummy's chest and turned to Lightning Lad "This is what you could accomplish with it, control and precision but also destructive force and I'm sure you haven't forgotten the technique I wielded during our first encounter, well that sort of technique was wielded daily in my time when strife and a battle for supremacy was common."

Naruto pressed on "Think on it, countless Shinobi that could bend the elements to such feats…create illusions…bend even time and space to our will, yes you heard that right Brainiac we were contemplating dimensional theories long before the first nuclear weapon and trust me one Shinobi could even produce that kind of power. We had powers that could've rivaled many meta-humans, some that could even bring your icon Superman to his knees, all this long before the 21st century…thousands of years before…"

"Does this energy have a name maybe even a source?" Saturn Girl questioned, Naruto nodded "It is Chakra and its source is from within, it is the combination of Physical and Mental energies which is harnessed as fuel for our techniques, it could be rightly termed as 'Life Energy'."

"You've harnessed the body's own energy?" Brainiac questioned "How is that even possible?"

"Every living thing possesses chakra and also a Chakra network, it lies beneath our circulatory system but unlike the circulatory system it is far deeper in its distribution… down to every cell, in fact." Seeing their questioning looks, "Honestly I doubt anyone found it because of the fact they weren't looking for it plus the fact the chakra network after a certain while of disuse atrophies like a muscle, allowing just enough chakra to keep you alive but with time and training one can regain use of it."

"Do you think we can use it?" Phantom girl asked.

"I can sense your chakra and I may teach you how to use it but I'll focus more on your powers, on teaching you control and even unlocking the higher functions of it." They felt a sudden tremor and Naruto smiled "Like I'm having Kara do."

Naruto smiled, which made present company nervous "Welcome to Naruto Boot camp, population – you."

* * *

><p>I know this chapter isn't as long as my previous ones but I thought up this one as just filler before the real action<p>

I'm gonna be merging the many comic titles of the Legion in this one so expect plenty of variety,

So please review


End file.
